Crazy For You
by Ms-sarcastic-to-ms-quiet
Summary: It's been a couple of weeks after Katniss has gotten home from the rebellion. Actually its the day Peeta Comes homes. This is a story about growth, jealousy and love. Oh, and for some reason Katniss can't get a certain Dark haired man out of her mind. no need to worry it's a Peeta and Katniss story.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a couple of weeks since i've seen Prim, the really Prim. I keep think of Prim. I miss my little duck. Greasy Sae says that Peeta is back but i'm scared to go over to him, well actually i've thought of it a couple times but they hold me back. The memories. I shiver as I remember Peeta choking me. **

**I remember the day Haymitch came over to tell me I had company. I was so excited thinking that it would be my mother, or even Peeta, nope. It was Gale. My ex bestfriend. the man who's idea blew up my sister. How can I ever forgive him? He left for 2 a couple weeks ago. **

**"Katniss?"**

**I turn, thinking I hear Prim but it's someone else. Someone i've never met before. A little girl, maybe a younger version of Madge. I stop myself before the image in my mind pops up, of her being burned up. No knows what happened to her and her family, but no one ever saw them again. So everyone just excepted that they didnt make it. **

**I look at the little girl and smile, "do I know you?" The little girl reaches for me and drags me to Gale's old house. I stop right before she lets me in. "What're we doing here?" **

**I realize she is a younger Madge as she speaks, "just come on Kat, I have to show you something!" **

**I couldnt tell if her tone was scared or excited, maybe both. I follow her into Gales old house and imediately feel scared, uncofortable. But not because I'm in Gale's house , more because of the site I see. Gale, and Prim. It hurts seeing her. Especially in the same damn room as Gale. Then I realize that Madge was scared when she told me to come in. In a swift moment, Gale raises his hand and slaps Prim in the face, I run toward him as he reaches for me and starts to choke me. Gale suddenly turns in Finnick, only for a moment, long enough for me to have him stuck in my memory for a while. Finnick turns into Peeta quickly and im back in 13 getting choked by him but this time no one stops him. I block out all the crap and names hes calling me.  
**

I wake up screaming, yelling out for Prim and Peeta, even though i am terrible scared at him right now. i feel arms on my own arm and i stiffen, as i turn over and pin the person on the ground next to my bed.

He looks better, as he smirks and smiles, " hey Katniss," Peeta says.

I jump up and widen my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**so this is the second chapter! tell me how it is? on another note did you hear that jenifer lawerence almost choked to death while filming mockingjay?**

"Peeta?" I ask, scared that it isn't my Peeta. The real one.

Peeta stands up and tilts his head, "I, uh, I heard you screaming my name... Was it a nightmare?" I nod. By the look in his eyes I can tell he knows what kind of nightmare it was. I take a long look at Peeta and smile slightly, I've missed The Boy With The Bread. "I can go if you want me to, Katniss,"

"Don't!" I reach for his arm and swear in my head as I start to tear up. "Peeta.. Stay with me?"

He pulls me into his embrace and holds me tight, "always," I smell him and close my eyes, he smells the same, _of course he does, he's your Peeta._ I ignore the thought as he pulls us downstairs. "I brought cheese buns, I remember you saying you liked them... Right?" he looks at me, a bit nervous, like he could be wrong.

"I love them, Peeta... Actually they're my one true love." I run down to the kitchen and grins, " come on slow poke!" I look around and realize i haven't been in my living room in forever, I walk into the room quickly and look around, seeing a couple pictures and a note.

I pick the note up, and look to see if Peeta is near. He's not, good. I pick up the picture and blink, confused. The two pictures consist of me and Prim and Me and Finnick. The last picture though hurts me the worse since it's him. He hurt me terribly and I know now who the note is from... Gale. I unfold the note and start reading it.

_Katniss, I found these picture in my suitcase, everything went to hell before I could give them to you so I forgot I just found them and thought I could visit. I heard Peeta is back, you shouldn't go near him, the doctor said he wasn't fine with his episodes yet. i'll be there in a couple of days and i'll take good care of you, I promise._

_ -Gale_

I take a deep breath and sigh. He's coming home... he doesn't want me near Peeta, I look around to see where Peeta is and he looks at me from behind me with sad blue eyes. I try to cover the note up but it's too late, he already saw it. "You love Gale, real or not real?"

I am momentarily surprised by what Peeta said and I shake my head, "not real, he's trying to get me to love him though." I smile slightly and walk to the kitchen, sitting at the table, "where's my true love's?

"I'm hurt, I always thought I'd be your love," he freezes, thinking he took it to far but I laugh softly, pretending a I didn't here him. Peeta sets a plate in front of me with to cheese buns and a sweet buttery sauce. I'm surpised that I didnt know it before he told me since I ate many of his cookies before the Quell.

Peeta laughs and smiles as I moan at the taste, " I missed this..."

I hear Peeta mutter something but I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm glad Peeta is back.


End file.
